This isnt about the Hunger Games
by emmyxx4
Summary: This isnt about the hunger games, im new and i just wanted to put something on to test it out. I chose Glimmer because I like her but its nothing to do with Glimmer.


I stepped off the shaky boat and onto the wooden pier. My two other companions got off and all 3 of us headed towards the blob of green. A beautiful, healthy, lush forest. I scanned the wide perimeter, that seemed to go as far as the eye could see. This was going to be different I thought. My lady companion Princess Elizebeth a beautiful young girl with a large jaw, stood on my left and my other companion a skilled thef stood on my right. A slow chilly wind carried past us disrupting the peace of the dence forest and I knew it was time to move.  
>The boat was already gone so there was no going back now. I took a deep, slow breath and ventured further into the forest my companions not missing a step.<p>We were already deep into the muggy forest and saw no sighn of human life. Apart from Elizabeth tripping or stumbling over a few times we were making good ground. Keeping out of what looked like danger and only using Robin Hood's bow and arrow to hunt some gain. "Do you even think they landed the same time as us" He said eating away at his raw squirell "Well they have to" Elizabeth butted in before I could speak. "Its one of the rules isnt it?" She wasnt eating squirell.<br>Not only was she a vegetarian but she would never eat raw meat even if she could eat meat alltogether. While they discussed the rules I decided to take on the oppurtunity and dream about how much I was actually missing Peter. The only boy that actually had taken a romantic intrest in me. Well the other boys didnt like me because they thought I was ugly. My emerald eyes and long brown hair could prove that I was quite a looker but I was also what you call barberic. Combing your hair was for wimps. Painting your nails was for prissies, and wearing long gowns were for people like Elizabeth. So i geuss you could say I make myself look ugly? But anyway I was not an Elizabeth.  
>I was a hunter. A night prowler. I was everything she wasnted. I stared at her for a while, feeling a bit guilty for leaving Peter till last again. Her skin looked golden. Her eyes were filled with what looked like hazel crystals. The way her pants seemed to stick to her legs, the way Robin got lost in her eyes. Meh I thought. If she cant weild her little golden dagger that stayed perfectly in its little golden pouch wich was wrapped around her little golden waist then she was usless and would most definetely be one of the first to be picked off. Just then a little part of the bushy shrub that crowded us began to shake. To big of a shake to be gain, and to small of a shake to be a wild tiger. Could this be another human? Could this be another competitor?<br>Could this turn into a blood thristy deatch match? Robin imedietely jumped infront of Ezlizabeth, bow and arrow already loaded while Elizabeth was struggling to get her weapon out of its pocket. I took out mine. A long swift bronze sword. It had my name carved on the golden handle as it was made for me, and for me only.  
>Dad spent our whole life savings on this thing to be made. After we came home with it mum tuck a tantrum and kicked him out of the house. That was the last time I saw him because 2 weeks later he was found dead on the side of the gutter near the park. Thoes were the worst days of my life mainly because it seemed like they were the worst days of my life and my life only. "Katniss" Robin hissed bringing me back to my sences. "Stay focused" He added. I turned around and caught Elizabeth still struggling with her weapon. Anger flowed through me. WE DONT NEED TEAM MEMBERS LIKE THAT. I thought angriliy to myself. I was already armed and ready to battle yet nothing came out. The rustling and shaking stopped. My naturual instict told me to look up at the sky so I did as I was told. Nothing.<br>"False alarm?" I questioned. "I dont think so" Said Robin. Just keep your eyes peeled and your sences open was what I thought he was going to say but instead he said sonething wich caught me off gaurd. "ON TOP BREAK!" He yelled. Wich meant: THERES SOMEONE THAT WE DONT KNOW IN THE TRESS, SPLIT UP AND RUN. I dived into the bushes and heard Robin use one of his arrows to escape. I heard nothing from Elizabeth and hoped that she had gotten away. If she didnt. Then its her own fault. I ran through the trees and shrubs, branches lashing at my face leaving cuts and bruises that didnt seem to effect my speed. Tree roots trying catch hold of my feet and keep me down on the floor, but I jumped over them with no hesitation. I began to slow down when my sences told me that there was no one chasing me.  
>When I knew that I had left my friends behind. When I knew that they could both be dead. I paused in my tracks, breathed and ran back.<p>

Elizabeth was on her own. Stacked between all odds. Fighting a stronger, faster and more smarter competitor than she was. She stood all alone. Her friends abandoned her, and she now had to put her skills to the test. Her enemy was Phryne. An exotic Greek porstitute wich had a knack for secretely killing her clients. "This is what they leave me with?" She said sounding offended. "Lets make this quick darl. Lets dance" She pulled out her weapon. Along beautful fan with fine artwork all over it. The pictures and the symbols apparently told a story. About a young woman struggling to survive in a world feeled with greed, lust and sloth. On the tip of her amazing fan were 6 deadly, short knives. Knives that have killed many men, woman and possibly even children. They could slide off only if she wanted them to. She didnt have a connection with them or anything, she just had skill. She stood in her standing position not moving any of her leg muscles. With one flick of her wrist, one of the knives came for Elizabeth with amazing speed. Elizabeth lifted up her dagger infront of her in an awkward fashion. Clinck. The knife hit the dagger and fell to the floor. Elizabeth trembled with fear becuase she knew that she wasnt cut out for this. She was trained to twirl like a graceful ballerina, not devour anything in sight. She was trained to float like a butterfly, not sting like a bee. She was scared. "Lets step it up a notch" Phryne said and this time sent two daggers towards her. She didnt know what to do. Run. Jump. Hide. There was nothing! But something in the back of her head told her to do a simple gracefull spin. So she did. When she did it she knew she did it perfectly because the leaves close to her boots danced with her and the knives that were sent to kill her simply dug there teeth into the tree behind her. She dodged the attack. She actually dodged the attack!. She smiled and courage mixed with adrenaline flowed through her. She didnt need her 'friends' she thought. She was perfectly fine on her own. She smiled again at the thought and tackled Phryne.  
>They began to punch and kick eatchother. Both getting weaker and weaker with every hit. Both of them on the floor rolling ontop of eatchother. It could be anyones game now.<p>

Katniss ran through the bushes not knowing if she was going the right way or not. The deep cuts on my face oozed with blood, and began to send tiny pangs of pain.  
>Now that I knew I was safe, that seemed to be the only thing that I actually cared about. I care about my friends, but I dont really have any special feelings for them. After my father died my mother, phsycologist and even my primary school teachers forced me to ignore all my emotions. Sympathy, Love, Happyness. Nothing.<br>The only thing they left for me was anger. Anger was fine to keep. So in the end I ignored my mother, my family, my school friends, my teachers and literally trasformed into a walking meat sack. A walking meat sack wich heard female groans and a few clincks. Like metal hitting metal. Like the blacksmith making my sword. Like a deadly battle. I froze and found out that the action was taking place in the clearing ahead. Were our camp was. I sneaked in a bit more, trying not to make a sound but unfortunetely cracking a few twigs on the way. Dam twigs. I got into a little bush a made a small peep hole observing the action. Battle of the Bimbos? I smiled at my sick joke, but quickly took it back. Both woman looked injured. I made out that the one with the flowing black hair was Phryne. Phryne.  
>The deadly assassin that used her charm and the sexual appetite of others to her use. Her eyes were said to be her deadliest weapon. Tiger like eyes. I was about to jump in when I saw what actually was going on. Elizabeth seemed to be dancing. Dancing? Her tactic seemed to be the most superior, as Phrynes tactic of stab-jab-die was only making her tired and wasting all her energy. I smiled and saw that Phryne was in a worse shape then Elizabeth was. Stay in there girl, I thought.<br>Elizabeth pranced around like a large, strong, elegant antelope running away from the deadly cheater. But in this case Elizabeth was definetely not running.  
>Then there came a sudden time where her hand flew down, and the golden dagger in it hit home. This time she slashed her across the hip. This made me catch out several other deep cuts on Phrynes body, and a trail of blood that seemed to form weird circular shapes. Then as it started, it ended just as quick.<br>Phrynes decapitated body slumped on the ground. The sky turned blood red, and Elizabeth had won the battle.


End file.
